Yoshiko Nakahara
Usually seen with her arms crossed and standing out in a crowd, Yoshiko Nakahara (良子 中原) is the previous Cpatain of Squad 9. She was Head of Seireitei Security and Supervising Chairwomen of the Shinigami Women's Association until her disappearance. Appearance At 6"5' Yoshiko towers even above most men in the Seireitei and this is a fact that she doesn't let people forget, using any opportunity to tower over people she meets. Her body is toned but not overly muscled, enough for them to be defined. Yoshiko's face has defined features, which can look quite sharp at times. She has golden brown eyes. Her hair is a deep Emerald and when not tied up usually lies below her shoulders, otherwise it is tied into a tight knot to keep it out of the way. Her Shihakusho only differs in that it is sleeveless. Personality Yoshiko is usually rather stoic and uptight, with a taste for alcohol and an insatiable thirst for rules regulations (Not to mention her fetishistic obsession with paperwork). Yoshiko usually isn't seen getting into fights unless absolutely necessary, understanding that her role in the seireitei is to mediate and delegate. Due to this she is most often found in her office working on keeping the seiteitei's bureaucracy stable and functioning. History Zanpakutō: Ikirushirizoku (Living wall) When sealed Ikirushirizoku is a Katana about a meter in length with a straight edged blade set perpendicular to the tsuba. The blade is dark grey in colour and the grip is bound lazily in a pure white cloth. At the base of the hilt is a loop of red ribbon. 'Shikai:' Release command: Encase. Yoshiko takes ahold of her sword with both hands and when released the colour from the blade drains as a pure black liquid is produced by the hilt, the liquid then coats over the users arms and shoulders, and solidifies into an amorphous nigh-unbreakable second skin. Ability 1: Passive: '''Ikirushirizoku creates a metal like liquid that forms an amorphous armour over Yoshiko. This ability originally could only coat a single hand but with training this ability now coats both her arms up to her shoulder blades. '''Active: '''Yoshiko can, at will, change the shape/form of her Hitokichiyoroi into plates, blades and other shapes. She can do this without compromising her armour. Ability 2: Description: Yoshiko throws up a spare hand and creates a temporary wall/shield out of her Hitokichiyoroi to protect against an incoming attack. '''Bankai: Upon activating her bankai Yoshiko plunges her zanpakuto into her chest, as she does this the sword melts into her Hitokichiyoroi and it begins to coat her entire body, including her head. When fully activated Yoshiko is clad only in the skin tight black substance, her head is also covered but leaves her face a featureless surface (This does not hinder her senses unless she wants it to). Her hair is also forced out of its knot so that it flows down her back. Ability 1: Yoshiko is able to produce an ocean of her Hitokichiyoroi and able to form it into massive constructs, such as looming walls and intricate cascades of spikes. Inner world Shikai Ikirushirizoku's inner world is a massive wall that is seemingly infinite, the wall is around 2 kilometers high and set with an ocean on one side and a land mass with a village on the other. Statistics Trivia Her theme song is Chinter's Will Her Bankai theme is Razor Sharp VIP Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Ex-Captain Category:MIA